The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers used in health care. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers when determining a likelihood of a particular patient to be readmitted to a health care facility within a predefined period of time.
Electronic medical records (EMRs) are medical records describing medical patients and/or their medical treatment. Exemplary EMRs include hospital charts, health care providers' (doctors, nurses, therapists, etc.) notes, lab and x-ray reports, billing records, etc. These EMRs contain historical data, but have no inherent predictive properties.